


Homesick For Happiness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any - Any/Any - Love is not a crime
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Homesick For Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



It's up on a high, all smiles and kisses and I love you. He is all over Mickey and wants to smother him with happiness; then it's on a downslope, all bare knuckles and blood and screaming. His head spins until he is so dizzy, he collapses. He is tired, drained; weary and worn. 

When he crashes, he suffocates. He cannot let go of the heavy weight in his chest, he’s no longer able to breathe without gasping for air. He feels like he is choking on ash. He's still shivering underneath the blanket, crying softly. “Go away, please,” he begs as tears fall down his cheeks. “I don't want you to see me like this, Mickey.”

Mickey pulls him closer, holding Ian to his chest and he presses a soft, gentle kiss to Ian’s forehead, helping to soothe him and bring him out of the ocean of sorrow he feels like he is drowning in.

One kiss doesn’t cure Ian of the disease of his mind, but it calms the chaos for a little while. He kisses Ian’s lips softly and brushes away the damp tears, and he feels the change in Ian’s body; Ian melts into his arms and breathes a deep sigh. He smiles just a little, sweet and soft, snuggling deeper into Mickey's arms and Mickey's heart melts.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Mickey whispers fondly, making Ian blushes. “You're going to be okay, I gotcha.” He tenderly kisses Ian’s lips as if to seal the promise, and a bit of all the bad in Ian's mind slips away. 

He’s warm and safe in Mickey's arms, Mickey's gentle hugs are like a cozy blanket wrapped around his body, and Ian knows that even when times are bad, Mickey will save him from the dark madness of his mind. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1154369.html?thread=116533057#t116533057)


End file.
